


Explaining

by delilahdraken



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilahdraken/pseuds/delilahdraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nature of deals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explaining

Fairy tales go like this:

A hero, who quite possibly has no idea that fate is working against him, gets into a bit of trouble. He tries to get out of the mess by himself for a while and comes to the realization that not even the very best intentions are going to help.

No, he'll think, this just won't work.

And our hero begins to worry.

This is the point where I usually start to get curious. You see, worrying heroes, the truly desperate kind, are a speciality of mine.

I simply offer them a deal they cannot refuse.


End file.
